E N F E R
by AgonEly
Summary: Ici tout n'était que terreur et cruauté. Tout était mal. Rien n'était bien. L'Enfer sur Terre. Les personnes les plus malsaines du monde entier.Et pourtant, deux êtres qui cachent beaucoup de choses sur leurs soi-disant aventures… UA, Slash, HPDM
1. prologue

Hey.  
Voilà notre première fic coécrite toutes les deux.  
On éspère que ça va vous plaire, même si ça peut pas plaire à tout le monde, c'est une histoire assez... particulière. Voilà, on va pas vous retenir plus longtemps (surtout que personne va lire ça --") mais on prévient **PAS POUR LES ÂMES SENSIBLES** et **ENCORE MOINS POUR LES HOMOPHOBES**.  
Les autres, bonne lecture nn

**Paring** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Disclamer** : Perso pas à nous, le reste vient tout droit de notre imagination tordue.

**Raiting** : M. Et ça se justifie dès le prologue.

* * *

**E.N.F.E.R**

* * *

**P**rologue

* * *

Ici régnait la terreur.

Tout était mal.

Rien n'était bien.

Ca puait. Ca sentait la mort, le suicide. Ici, tout n'était pas qu'enfer. Non, c'était bien pire. Bien pire que ce que l'on pense. C'était l'enfer lui-même. Les personnes les plus malsaines y vivait, les prostituées, les voleurs, les menteurs et par dessus tout, les criminels. Les pires criminels que l'on ait pu imaginer. Ceux qui vivaient pour la bêtise. La trahison. Le meurtre.

L'odeur atroce de sang s'accrochait à vos vêtements, la mort s'infiltrait dans votre sang. La vie devenait horrible. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il y avait des gens qui s'y faisaient, qui appréciaient cette vie là, qui la vénérait. Et d'autres qui, non, ne s'y faisait pas. Peut être même qu'ils n'y se feront jamais. Mais quelle importance ? Ils ne pourraient plus sortir de ce trou à rats. Ils le savaient. Ils le sentaient. Leurs vies c'était cela, qu'ils s'y fassent ou non. Les menteurs restaient avec les voleurs. Les prostituées restaient entre elles, se faisaient même l'amour entre elles quand plus aucuns clients se faisait entendre.

Les autres restaient dans une maison ou le silence total se faisait entendre, c'était bien là l'endroit le pire, dit « **L'enfer sur Terre** ». Là-bas, les gens fumaient, buvaient. Il y avait aussi les drogués. Ceux qui se faisaient des 'fixs' à tout bout de champ, ceux qui étaient accro à la drogue dure. Ca puait la mort. Ca puait la crasse. Eux, ne se lavaient pas. Jamais. Pas assez d'argent. Tous partis sur ces conneries. Ils vivaient là. Dans cette maison.

Surnommée Maison Close.

Oui, les putes dormaient là. Elles mangeaient aussi là. Seulement quand elles n'étaient pas dehors en train de baiser. Ici, ça puait. La transpiration. La mort. La trahison. La drogue. Le meurtre. La nicotine. Le sexe. L'alcool.

Tout n'était que ' Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'roll '. Tous avaient vécu les pires choses que l'on puisse imaginer. La torture. Les maladies. Le sida. Le viol. Mais, ici, on qualifiait ça comme les épreuves de la vie. Comme si c'était normal. Tout sens de normalité avait quitté cet Enfer.

Mais il y avait un endroit où même les putes, les drogués et les voleurs n'osaient pas s'aventurer. Il y avait un endroit que tous redoutaient. Seuls les criminels osaient. Après tout, eux, ils pouvaient tout se permettre. On disait que c'était dans cette ruelle là que se passaient les pires horreurs. Les pires. Celles que vous n'oseriez même pas imaginer, celles que votre esprit ne pourrait supporter, celle que je ne pourrais vous relater.

Cette ruelle, elle inspirait le dégoût. Pire que le reste. Plus encore. Elle respirait le mal. On pouvait presque entendre les cris des centaines de victimes torturées et tuées ici. Elle avait pourtant l'air paisible, mais un esprit innocent ne supporterait pas d'y rester plus de deux minutes. Elle semblait hantée. On entendait, mais on ne voyait pas.

« Mmmmh… » Un gémissement. Pourtant, apparemment personne. Il faisait trop noir, trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. « Harry… »

* * *

Voilà le prologue.

Vous aimez ? Vous détestez ? Que ça soit l'un ou l'autre, dites le nous (et aussi pourquoi! ) avec... UNE REWIEW of course!

**Agony & Ely**


	2. chapitre 1 : Dans la ruelle

**Hello**. Voilà le premier chapitre. Oui, enfin. On avait dit qu'on le posterais hier mais on a pas eue vraiment le temps, désolé. J'espère que le prologue vous a plu et que vous aimerez bien la suite. En gros, je pense que tous est dit. J'fait un peu du sur place là. On pense, Narci ( ceci est un surnom que je lui donne, partit d'un délire...Donc NON, vous le l'apellez pas comme ça, MERCI XD ) et moi, qu'on postera un peu près tous les lundis ou les mardis. Et aussi, c'est notre première fiction ensemble, donc nous en voulez pas trop si on retarde un peu, on est pas trop habituées. Et pis, il faut avoir du courage hein VV.

Ce chapitre est assez petit, je sais, j'éspère qu'on fera plus grand la prochaine fois. Hey bien je pense que tous est dit. Donc, bonne lecture ;)

**E**ly.

**Paring** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Disclamer** : Perso pas à nous, le reste vient tout droit de notre imagination tordue.

**Raiting** : M. Et ça se justifie dès le prologue.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Une voix retentissait dans le silence de la ruelle. Elle gémissait. Encore et encore. Sans se lasser une seconde. C'était même de plus en plus intense. Il était impossible de dire si la personne qui gémissait avait mal ou si elle ressentait du plaisir. On aurait dit que c'était les deux en même temps. Et au milieu de tout ses gémissement, un prénom.

« Harry… »

Un prénom répété lascivement, un prénom soufflé tendrement entre deux bruits de tissu.

« Harry… »

Puis, une deuxième voix. Au ton moins gémissant, plus clair, plus sadique.

« Oui… ? »

La personne qui avait dit ça semblait jubiler, très clairement.

« Encore… »

Plus qu'un gémissement, une supplication. Mais aucune réponse. Aucune. Un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les autres, puis un autre, étouffé cette fois-ci…

« Putain… préviens quand tu fais ça… »

« Hey, c'est toi qui m'a demandé… » Dit narquoisement la deuxième voix.

Un « humpf » grognon retentit, mais il fut bientôt suivit par d'autres supplications désespérées.

Des bruits très nets de sucions, presque outrageux, vulgaires.

« Harry… Harry, Harry, Harry, je… »

Mais on ne sut jamais ce qu'allait dire cette voix de ton si pressé. Il semblait qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose d'important, d'urgent, qu'il fallait qu'elle le dise là, dans la seconde, que sa vie en dépendait.  
Pourtant, la voix se tut soudainement, comme si elle s'était prise elle-même en faute.

Le souffle semblait lui manquer soudain, et la personne inspira précipitamment.

Un gémissement non retenu, bien plus vulgaire que tout le reste, et c'était fini. Une respiration difficile qui essayait de revenir à la normale. Le bruit d'un zip qu'on remonte. Une braguette, très certainement…

« Bon… voilà. »

« Ouais. »

La gêne semblait planer légèrement entre les deux voix.

« Bon… 'Vais t'laisser. Choses à faire. On s'revoit… un jour. »

« Bientôt, si tu veux mon avis. » Le sourire de la personne qui avait dit ça s'entendait dans sa voix, on pouvait sans problème l'imaginer.

« Ouais, sans doute. »

Des pas brisant le calme froid de la rue, et une silhouette fine sortit de l'obscurité, laissant une deuxième derrière elle. Elle s'en alla d'un pas pressé, comme si la peste la suivait. Se dirigeant vers une des ruelles les plus éclairées. Sa tête allait exploser. C'était impossible autrement. Ses pensées étaient tellement concentrées sur quelque chose que ça lui faisait une énorme migraine.

Mais, c'était bien ce goût dans la bouche qui le dégoûtait le plus. Ce goût si horrible à ses yeux. Le plus horrible qu'il soit. Pour lui. Lui seul. Et cette envie de vomir. Recracher ses tripes. Jusqu'au sang. Une mort comme cela. C'était bien plus plaisant que ces centaines de morts, plus morbides les unes que les autres. Mourir comme ça.

Mais rien n'était normal dans cet endroit. Il le savait depuis tellement longtemps. Trop longtemps. Après tous, il était né comme ça. Il le méritait. Sûrement. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait... C'était ' normal '.

Là, il avait ce goût dans la bouche, dans la gorge. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Ce goût amer. Honte. Il avait honte. Terriblement honte. Affreusement. En repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, il pris une jolie teinte rosée sur ses pommettes. Oui, Harry Potter rougissait. C'était presque l'apocalypse. Presque. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient, ne se lâchaient plus, lui provocant cette douleur. Cette affreuse douleur. Tout se bousculaient. Rien n'allait bien. Plus rien.

Son sourire avait fané depuis tellement longtemps. Et depuis qu'il l'avait vu, là, plus rien n'était allé bien. Et pourtant, il avait beau vivre dans un magnifique bordel, il était peut-être bien le plus souriant. Non, pas de sourires heureux. Justes des sourires sans joie. Hypocrites. Des sourires sadiques, moqueurs, ironiques.

Il allait vomir. Oui. Des nausées commencèrent à l'envahir, sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde, ses mouvements plus lents, ses jambes allaient cédés. Il allait mourir.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente. Chaque seconde pour lui était un calvaire. Ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes, sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. Il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. C'était impossible. Inconvenable. Ses jambes tombèrent d'un coup sec sur le sol froid de ce mois de Janvier.

Et tous ce monde qui bougeait, ces murs qui dansaient autour de lui.

Une plus grande nausée le prit et il n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa main devant sa bouche qu'un liquide verdâtre coulait le long de sa gorge pour atterrir sur le sol bétonné. Ca lui sembla prendre des éternités avant que ça s'arrête.

Il en pouvait plus. Sa tête explosait.

Juste un murmure chuchoté par lui même se fit entendre.

« Je te déteste.. »

Et puis plus rien. Il tomba à la renverse. Noir complet. Obscure totale. Il avait quitter ce monde pour au moins quelques heures.

Son rêve.

Draco était toujours là, dans l'ombre. Il aimait bien l'obscurité. Il aimait être dans le noir, seul comme ça. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait voulu faire ça ici, pas ailleurs. Ca avait quelque chose d'excitant, plus encore que de coucher avec son supposé ennemi.

Et puis comme ça, il ne le voyait pas. Il pouvait résister bien plus facilement à ces yeux, ceux qui lui criaient « Je te hais » silencieusement. Et il résistait à l'envie de lui dire « Moi je t'aime, connard. ».  
Et c'était toujours une épreuve difficile que d'affronter son expression gênée, _après_. Quand c'était _fini_, que l'excitation retombait. Quand leur relation n'avait plus lieu d'être. Quand ils étaient à nouveau ennemis, nés pour s'entredéchirer, pour se tuer. Car il n'y avait que ça, à côté du sexe. De la haine. Et même souvent _pendant_ le sexe. Il en avait marre d'y penser. Il ne voulait pas se torturer avec ça. C'était dans les habitudes d'Harry de s'inventer des problèmes, de se torturer avec tout ça, il le savait, mais lui ne voulait pas y réfléchir.

Draco soupira, puis arrêta de penser. Il entendait des pas. Quelqu'un approchait, doucement, prudemment.

Par réflexe, son instinct de meurtrier prenant le dessus, il sortit son couteau de sa poche, mais resta dans l'ombre.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un… » Fit une voix.

Draco aperçut une silhouette masculine, mais assez maigrichonne.

« Y'a moi… » Fit-il en faisant quelques pas en avant.

La personne était bien téméraire. Elle n'avait aucune arme, aucune défense.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je sais ce que vous avez fait avec cet homme qui vient de partir… je vous ai vus, je vous vois toujours… Quasiment chaque jour que dieu fait. »

Dieu ? Parce que quand on était ici, dans cet endroit pire que l'enfer, on pouvait continuer de croire en Dieu ?

« Ah ouais ? » Fit Draco, nullement surpris. « Et alors ? Vous voulez me faire chanter, me menacer de tout raconter ? »

Draco se dit que la pauvreté, la misère, et surtout vivre ici, en enfer, ça rendait vraiment naïf. Si ce gars croyait que lui, Draco Malfoy, il allait se laisser faire !

« Je ne dirais rien. Mais il y a des conditions… »

Draco sortit totalement de l'ombre, laissant les lampadaires de la rue éclairer ses cheveux blonds platine.

« Je n'aime pas les conditions… Je ne vis pas aux dépends des autres. Désolé. En fait non, j'suis pas désolé. »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de… »

Mais cette phrase n'eut jamais de fin. Ce furent d'ailleurs les dernières paroles de la personne qui l'avait prononcée.  
Un couteau venait de lui être enfoncé en plein ventre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grands que jamais, sa respiration se coupa profondément, et il s'écroula définitivement quand un deuxième coup de couteau se planta dans son cœur.

Draco ressortit le couteau du corps de sa victime. Il se décevait lui-même. Il n'avait même pas torturé. Il devait s'être un peu ramolli ses derniers temps. Mais bon tant pis. Il s'en alla, s'engageant dans une ruelle moins étroite, laissant là le corps du pauvre homme qui avait espéré le faire chanter.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la rue principale du quartier, Draco pressa un peu le pas. Il était tard, il le savait. Son rendez vous avec Harry avait été fixé – par lui-même – à 22heures, ils étaient restés ensemble au moins une heure, et il avait quitté Harry – enfin Harry s'était barré, plutôt - depuis environ une heure. Tout ça nous ramenait aux alentours de minuit, dans la logique des choses. Mais il avait l'habitude de rentrer tard chez lui. Après tout ça n'était pas comme si il allait devoir se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Et oui, le métier de criminel avait ses avantages.

Il était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Il se surprenait souvent à avoir le regard dans le vague en ce moment, beaucoup trop à son goût. Ca n'était pas dans sa nature de faire ça. « _Non, ça, AUSSI c'est plutôt Harry_ » pensait-il. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui faisait partie du charme du brun ; il était particulièrement rêveur et paraissait vraiment naïf. Mais ça n'était qu'illusions ; Harry n'était aucunement candide ou naïf. Et Draco détestait ça. De tout son être. Il détestait qu'Harry se perde dans ses pensées de cette façon, après le sexe par exemple, il fixait souvent le plafond de la chambre – quand il y en avait une – d'un air morne.

Et Draco détestait ça. Il détestait ça parce que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était ça qui le faisait particulièrement craquer. C'était ça qui le perdait. Qui le faisait sombrer. C'était ça qui transformait petit à petit se transformer son désir en amour. Car dans ses moments là, Harry Potter, meurtrier de son état, paraissait particulièrement vulnérable. Et le blond avait horriblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui montrer un signe de tendresse… Et il débâtait, luttait contre lui-même pour s'en empêcher ; ça serait aller contre la base même de leur ''relation''.

Et puis… il ne voulait pas aimer Harry. Il ne voulait pas aimer tout court. L'amour, c'était pour les faibles. Pour les sentimentaux. Ceux qui vivent dans le rêve. Pas pour ceux qui, comme lui, vivaient en enfer, bien dans la réalité. Il détestait l'amour. Il détestait Harry.

Il détestait beaucoup de choses en fait, mais ces deux là figuraient en haut de la liste. Définitivement.

« HEY DRACO ! »

Quelqu'un venait de l'interpeller. Et il l'avait appelé par son prénom ; ça ne devait pas être n'importe qui, alors, parce que peu de personnes pouvaient se payer ce luxe, seulement ceux qui s'en montraient dignes.  
Draco se retourna donc pour voir qui l'appelait, et se retrouva en face de Blaise Zabini. Son colocataire, et « meilleur ami » - disons que ce terme n'était pas tout à fait approprié, car ici, en enfer, personne n'avait réellement d'amis, juste des connaissances qui pouvaient vous poignarder dans le dos d'un moment à l'autre.

« Ah salut Blaise… »

« T'fais quoi dehors à c't'heure là ? »

« Mouarf… rien d'intéressant. »

« Hé mais c'est du sang, là, sur ta manche ? »

« Possible ouais… » Il semblait s'en foutre totalement, et ça paraissait visiblement normal à son interlocuteur. « Et toi, tu fais quoi dehors à cette heure là ? »

« Moi rien, j'fais quelques affaires. Un ou deux clients particulièrement accros, tu vois l'genre. »

« Ouais, j'vois. C'est ça l'avantage d'être dealer, des clients, t'en as toujours. »

Un micro sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Ouais… Surtout dans l'autre camp. C'est au moins la moitié des clients. »

« Ha ouais ? »

« Ouais. Surtout leur chef là. Harry. Un vrai désespéré dès qu'y s'agit d'héro. J'sais pas comment il fait pour que ses bras explosent pas. Il aurait dut avoir l'overdose du siècle depuis un moment. »

Les yeux de Blaise se fixaient sur Draco, guettant ses réactions, tandis que celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, marchant vers leur appartement. Et justement, la réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent soudain grands, sous l'effet de la surprise, puis, prenant conscience qu'il se trahissait, il remit sont masque de froideur.

« Ah… et bien ça fait un bon point pour nous si la moitié des gens de l'autre camp sont accro à tes seringues, mon cher Blaise. » Un sourire narquois un peu louche. « Surtout si leur chef en fait partie. »

« Mh… » Blaise acquiesça, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Draco était bizarre en ce moment.  
Il rentrait de plus en plus tard, sans raisons particulières, et apparemment pas en mission pour son camp, vu qu'il était seul la plupart du temps.  
Il avait toujours les yeux brillants, et ceux-ci se perdaient dans le vague un peu trop facilement. Ca n'était pas un comportement digne d'un Malfoy. Son père se retournerait dans sa tombe.  
Et surtout, il réagissait bizarrement dès qu'il s'agissait de _l'autre camp_. Diverses émotions passaient sur son visage – selon ce qu'on lui disait – puis il se reprenait, redevenant froid et distant.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait.

* * *

**A SUIVRE.**

Ne vous derangez pas pour les reviews :D


End file.
